


Diary Of Keith

by Call_Me_Kiba



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Whump, M/M, More tags to add later cause i probably forgot some, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_Kiba/pseuds/Call_Me_Kiba
Summary: A laptop, video diaries, and a very confused team Voltron.





	Diary Of Keith

**Author's Note:**

> The new version is now live!
> 
> Hopefully it turns out better than the first.
> 
> Some parts are still similar/the same as the original, but I tried. I promise this will flow better.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance and Shiro were convinced. There was something off about the castle.

 

After the teams last battle three months ago, everything just...seemed out of place. The Red Lion had stopped communicating, refusing to talk to even the other lions. Allura tried, but was met with silence. The other paladins tried, but they were met with a mournful growl and incoherent mumbling. They had decided to leave her alone, she would come around once they found her a paladin.

 

Whenever that would be, honestly. It didn't sit well with them, like finding her a new paladin was an insult to her. She rejected the very idea, roaring at them when they suggested it.

 

Lance yawned and stretched his limbs, making his way from his room to Shiro’s for the promised cuddles and hopefully some “sexy time", as Lance called it, but stopped halfway down the hall in front of the door between the two rooms.

 

_ ‘Was...this door always here?’  _ Lance tilted his head at it. Was it a bedroom? He tried the keypad, and it flared angrily at him. He didn't know the code? The blue paladin frowned, trying the keypad again. Rejected. What the fuck?

 

“Lance? What's taking you so long?”

 

Lance glanced behind him to find Shiro, staring quizzically at the door with him.

 

“Do you know if this door has always been here? Is it an extra bedroom?” Lance blinked at his boyfriend.

 

“I...have no clue, actually. Did you try the lock?” Shiro placed his hands on his hips, studying the door intently.

 

“Yeah, it’s locked tight. I don't know the code either.” Lance huffed.

 

Shiro frowned, moving closer to the keypad. “Maybe the master code will work…” A few beeps from the keypad, the door swooshed open, and the two peered inside.

 

“It’s...a bedroom?” the pair looked at each other in confusion before they investigated. It was pretty empty, but it looked like someone was sleeping in here. There was a very, very large dog bed near a desk, and an old laptop on its surface.

 

“Does Pidge use this room?” Lance picked up the laptop and inspected it, recognizing it as an older model from Earth.

 

“I don't think so. Why would she need to? She has plenty of space in her own room if you don't count the many computers she set up around the ship. Besides,” Shiro pointed to the oversized pet bed, “I think we would notice if there was an animal that needed a bed this big.”

 

Lance shrugged and continued to inspect the technology in his hands.

 

“Well whoever uses this room has an old ass laptop. I'm gonna go see if Pidge can hack into it.” Lance took off to the living room before Shiro could stop him, yelling something about how Lance shouldn't intrude on someone else's privacy. 

 

_ ‘Such a goody goody.’  _ the Blue Paladin smirked to himself. 

 

Lance found Pidge where he thought he would find her, sprawled out over Hunk watching some movie the two found at the Space Mall.

 

“Pidge! Can you hack this for me?” Lance shoved the laptop in her face, grinning at the deep scowl he got.

 

“Well duh, of course I can. But where the hell did you get that thing? It looks ancient.” Pidge sat up, taking the laptop over to her setup attached the to television and got busy.

 

“We have an extra bedroom between mine and Shiro’s. I just noticed it.” Lance and Hunk pulled up some chairs next to Pidge as Shiro came running in.

 

“Lance-"

 

“We have an extra bedroom? Since when?” Hunk raised an eyebrow as he watched Pidge get to work on the mystery laptop. Shiro sighed, realizing it was too late to stop his lover and sat next to Lance.

 

“Since always I guess. Shiro and I went in-"

 

“Done!” Pidge cracked their knuckles, a proud smirk on her face. “The older models were super easy to get into.”

 

The four paladins stared at the screen. The wallpaper was of a boy, roughly Lance’s age, with a giant blue wolf.

 

“Space wolf?” Lance and Hunk murmured at once.

 

“Yeah, cool, space wolf, but who the guy with it?” Pidge started rooting around in the files of the laptop, finding a plethora of video files. Some sounded like song names, others were labeled “Video Diary”, followed by the date.

 

“Guys we can't look at someone's diary.” Shiro frowned as Pidge hovered the cursor over what she thought was the first video.

 

“Oh come on, Shiro. We don't even know who owns this laptop. It was covered in dust in a locked room. What harm can it do?” Lance gave Shiro his signature pout, and the Black Paladin groaned, motioning for Pidge to click on it. 

 

The paladins watched as the video player filled the screen, revealing the boy on the wallpaper. He had raven black hair, pale skin, deep amethyst eyes. Shiro and Lance exchanged a blushing glance. He was adorable. The boy tugged on his red jacket before clearing his throat, looking right at the camera.

 

_ “Umm...it’s been awhile since I've made one of these. Like, a long while. Heh…”  _

 

His laugh was nervous, but he completely has the paladins attention. 

 

_ “I used to have a bunch more before I came to space, but somehow the files got corrupted. A computer virus, maybe? I'll fix it later...they aren't, uh, too important. I mean, these stupid  video logs have helped me before. And my nightmares have come back full force…” he ran his hand down his face, sighing. _

 

The four paladins exchanged worried looks. Whoever this guy was, he seemed troubled.

 

_ “M-my point is, I'm making these again because...because I can't shake this feeling in my gut that something bad will happen to me out here, and I can't exactly talk to my teammates about it. They uhh, most likely wouldn't care….So if, I mean, they probably won't find this anyway if something does happen. I'm being stupid, and I know it…” _

 

The screen began to flicker.

 

_ “I want them to watch these. So that maybe they know I care. I know they don't like me already, but I want these for them so they know that I'm not...I'm…god I'm awful at this shit….” the boy sighed, clearing his throat again and squared his shoulders. _

 

_ “My name is Keith Kogane. And I'm the Red Paladin of Voltron-” he paused, frowning at the camera as it buzzed and flickered. “Oh you stupid piece of shit-” _

 

With that, the video cut off.


End file.
